The present invention relates to a novel fluid filtration device.
Fluid filters, such as filters associated with heating systems and ducting, have been formed into cartridges or packs consisting of a frame and a filtration material, normally of paper or plastic consistency. Although successful in capturing solid particles, which are finely divided, odors are still capable of passing from a fluid delivery source to an occupied space through the ducting system.
In the past, various vapor dispensers have been designed to scent the air breathed by an occupant in a vehicle or office.
For example, strips of porous material impregnated with scented material have been employed by hanging the same to walls or other structures within the compartment or space. In addition, canisters have been used to slowly deliver scented material by opening the same. However, canisters are inconvenient in placement and are unaesthetic.
A scented fluid filtration system would be a notable advance in the field of environmental controls.